


Lifetimes

by jasxjas



Category: Living Together - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasxjas/pseuds/jasxjas
Summary: Hey guys! This just a a draft that keeps getting updated, so try not to share it till it’s done.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone





	Lifetimes

“Wow, it looks just like how I pictured it!”

It was a very special Saturday for the friend group. It was the day they finally got to move into the house they wanted, together, as family.

Tony shut off the car, semi-raising his voice to wake up the people sleeping in the back of their Cadillac Escalade.

Aidan hops out the passenger seat, stretches and grabs his things. Fumbling around in his pocket, he takes out the keys to their new mansion, heart thumping from excitement.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit. How in the world did we manage to land this” Ally says, completely floored at the expansive living space.

“Jesus there’s a draft in here....” Jasmin says, looking slightly bothered by the small waves of cold air coming through the air.

Alysia chuckles, stepping into the door carrying her duffel bag.

“How did you even manage to land this place? This is for sure a house but....this is overkill at its finest” She says, questioning her friend.

“Eh...it’s one of my uncle’s houses, and he sold it to me at a price that fit our price range.” She said nonchalantly, heels clacking down the center of the hallway.

“When are the rest getting here?” Laila asked.

Rae, Danielle, Allan, and Grace were in another car, because they left out a few hours later than the first crew.

“They should be here in a few more hours!” Jasmin said from the balcony to the right, inspecting the house.

Everything was pretty peachy, people putting away their things, going to their already chosen rooms.

Let me lay it out for you.

The mansion was separated into four wings.

Starting from the top right wing, we have Jasmin at the end of the hall, Alysia in the right room, and Sarai in the left room. 

In the top left wing, we have Grace at the end of the hall, Tony in the left room, and Ally in the right room.

In the bottom right wing, we have Aidan at the end of the hall, Allan in the right room, and Danielle in the left room.

And finally, in the bottom left wing, we have Rae in the center room, Felix in the left room, and Laila in the right room.

Unfortunately, Laila’s room was the last to be customized and was not quite finished, as the paint still needed time to dry. 

Confused after seeing the DO NOT ENTER sign clearly plastered on her door, she went to ask Jasmin about what she should do.

“Jas?” 

“Hm?” Jasmin says, putting down the champagne glass she was shining.

“M-my room says it’s not finished and I was just wondering what I should be doing with my stuff or where I should be staying while t-the room is being cleaned up” She says slightly rushed, while stuttering a bit from her nervousness.

Jasmin smiles and strides over to her, finding her small smile endearing. 

“Well princess, I was just planning to let you stay in the spare room in the back wing, but I think that would make you a little uncomfortable....” She pondered different options and eventually came to a solution.

“Ah! You could stay with me! The rooms at the end of each hallway are suites, so you would have more than enough space there.” She says, offering her room as a solution.

Laila is shocked. 

Did the person she fantasizes about at night, just ask her to stay in her room?

“YES I uh, yes I don’t mind that” She says quickly, not wanting the moment to escape her. 

“Woah, alright. Just go ahead and set your things down near the right side of the bed, near the balcony.” She says laughing, handing Laila the key to her room.

—————————

“Argh...my back is fucking killing me” Rae exclaims, finally stepping outside the car.

Rae, Grace, Allan and Danielle finally arrived at the now occupied mansion, tired and confused.

“Are you sure were at the right place?” Grace said, extremely skeptical at the wide driveway.

“This was the address she gave me, let’s just try knocking on the door” Danielle says, grabbing her suitcase from the trunk.

“Y’all took forever” Sarai says, excited to see her fellow comrades.

“Traffic was a fucking beast” Allan says taking off his beanie, sighing as he plopped on the nearest loveseat.

“Wait a minute- this place is huge...how the heck can we stay here?” Says Grace, coming to a sudden realization.

“Don’t question it, just know that we’re safe and this is perfectly legal.” Jasmin says, still dusting and polishing champagne glasses.

“The map to each of your rooms is on the table”.

———

Hours passed as each person set up their rooms to their liking, getting comfortable.

“Whew, I’m done with that”. 

Jasmin is finally finished cleaning and decides to go unpack her clothes to change from being in outside clothes all day long.

Her black stilettos make soft clacks on the floor as she makes her way up the staircase. 

Taking the spare key out her pocket, she softly turns the lock and pushes the double doors open, looking around at her room.

Turning into her bedroom, she sees a sleeping Laila, cuddled up against her body pillows.

Smiling to herself, Jasmin takes off her shoes putting them on the rack, and makes her way to the sleeping figure in her bed.

“Cute” she thinks to herself, as she adjusts the sheets to make sure she’s fully warm.

Jasmin changes clothes and decides to try and cook dinner, to get everyone settled in a little more.

Making her way back out the room, careful to not wake up Laila, she hears an ear splitting scream.

“AHHHHHH”

Worry starts to rush to her mind, but then she remembers what she said earlier.

On the backs of the maps she’d made for everyone, she mentioned that the movie theater and exercise rooms were open to be used, as well as the other extra curricular rooms strewn across the house.

There were probably some people in the movie room, watching a scary movie, or that’s what she’d thought.

Her thoughts were completely off the mark.

Going into the second part of the house, she walks into the movie room and finds Sarai, Rae, and Alysia looking like they’d just seen ghosts. 

“What’s happening? Is everything okay-“ Jasmin says, confused and bewildered about their loud screams.

The said nothing, but pointed to the pantry of movie snacks on the left, while stepping away slowly.

A little scared of looking in the closet, she sucked up any nervousness opened the closet to find Aidan, in the corner, jerking off to a pack of skittles.

Closing the door at lighting speed, you blinked and immediately walked out the room, deciding to skip dinner, and go straight to sleep.

Back in her bathroom, she finished brushing her teeth and chose a style to put her hair up in for bed. 

She put her dreads in a bun, and wore a black short sleeved crop top, with black sweatpants.

Grabbing her favorite gin she stored in her kitchenette cabinet, she walked out to her balcony sipping it, looking out onto the stars. Just trying to clear her head before bed.

“Mhmmm...” 

Laila started to stir, moving around in the red and black velvet sheets.

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she looked around, and finally set her eyes on her temporary roommate, under the moonlight drinking white gin.

“Wait....why do I feel...” Laila trailed off quietly.

*clink*

Jasmin smirked lightly, and walked over to Laila, eyes cast over with a dark cloud.

Heart rate rapidly increasing, Laila grabs her nape, only to feel a cool metal encasing her neck.

“......Do you like it?” Jasmin said, mockingly laughing at her roommate’s reaction to her gift.

“W-what is this and wh-“

“It’s your new collar. A 24k white gold collar, with 14k gold carved roses decorating the perimeter.” 

Her eyes slant sinisterly toward her resigned friend, as she chuckles and grabs her chin.

“This one is only temporary until I have you trained properly, and to keep suspicion off us until further notice.” She says this matter of factly, releasing her steady grip on her chin.

Acting as if nothing happened, she twirled around and picked up her almost glass of gin, walking back to the balcony.

“The contract is on the sidetable, I’m giving you exactly three days to decide whether or not you want to engage in what I’m asking of you.” 

With a that tone of finality, Laila reaches over and hastily takes the thick stock of papers in her hand, and starts to read them.

————————

“Wait I can’t take this off?! But what happens if I have to shower and what I-“

“First of all, that’s real gold, so it won’t rust or anything like that, it’ll just get a little dirty. And when that occurs I’ll clean it for you.”

The duo had been in their room for hours as they were talking and discussing different parts of the contract, providing clarity on many subjects.

This was getting to be a lot for Laila, she just came to this house to be happy and live life with her friends, moreover her family, and now this.

“Ugh....my head is starting to hurt. Can we take a break and eat something?” 

Laila hadn’t eaten since they’d arrived, so Jasmin decided to put away the contract talk and make some food for the small lady in her bed.

She decided not to go downstairs, but to the other half of her suite. Since she had a small cooking space and ingredients, she eventually came to the conclusion that she was going to make mac n cheese.

Taking some pepper jack and mozzarella cheese, she fondues it while boiling the elbow macaroni.

Many spices and garnishes later, she grabs the bed tray and a bottle of ginger ale and sets up a small table of food in front of Laila.

“Wow...this smells...so good?”


End file.
